Hell Razer
The Hell Razer is a new addition to the Doom bestiary, making its debut in the 2016 reboot of Doom. They somewhat resemble Imps in many aspects, but were formidably armed with an energized beam which replaced its right arm. It was first unveiled at the Singleplayer campaign sneak peek at E3 2015 by Bethesda, which was showcased at the beta versions of both "Foundry" and "Into the Fire." They first appear in the Foundry. In-Game Description UAC REPORT FILE: L26RSEYP The Hell Razer is an astute and tactical foe that will engage enemies from a distance with a powerful beam of unrefined Hell energy. The beam emanates from an arm-like protrusion composed of cartilage and other osseous tissue. Articulation of the cartilage allows the Hell Razer to focus its energy beam into a single charged shot that will obiterate anything that stands in its path. UAC REPORT FILE: ITDPXXWV Recent dissection of a captured Hell Razer has revealed a remarkable embryogenesis. Between the third and eight week of development, a parasitic Hell Razer will seek out a suitable host to cremate from whithin. As the Hell Razer matures, the host's arm ossifies into a beam weapon. Simultaneously, the pyrolized host becomes capable of withstanding the extreme temperatures generated during the repeated accumulation of Hell energy. The Hell Razer has not yet been observed outside of Hell and further investigation is planned for the next Tethering Operation. Appearance The Hell Razer has a humanoid figure and is covered with exoskeletal plates of an unknown material on some parts of its body, mostly the limbs and the torso area. Its head is also covered with this material and resembles a helmet which covers most of its face except for its mouth. The parts of the body that aren't covered with these plates are black like ash with glowing, magma-like fissures and cracks running through them. One of the most striking anatomical features of this demon is the large black growth that replaces its right hand. The hell razer shares most of it's animation scheme and sound effects with the possessed soldier, including glory kills. Combat Characteristics This demon will stay at a distance from the player so as to be more precise and aim easier. When at a far enough distance, the Hell Razer will charge up and fire a constant red stream of Argent energy at the player. If the player comes in the proximity of the Hell Razer, it will try to run away to another location but will swing its arm as a melee attack if it's unable to do so. Tactical Analysis It takes a few Combat Shotgun blasts for the Hell Razer to be slain due to having slightly higher health than an Imp, on par with the Possessed Soldiers. Notes *Early footage from the beta showed that the Hell Razer was originally going to be one of the possessed soldiers carrying an identical weapon, however this was changed in the final product. **It is also important to note that glory killing a Hell Razer in Lazarus Labs will still count as a glory kill for the Possessed Soldier in the "Variety is the Spice of Death II" mission challenge. This further proves that the Hell Razer was going be a Possessed Soldier carrying an identical weapon. *Its design bears a strong resemblance to the Bruiser from Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. *The Hell Razer may be a reimagining of the Heavy weapon dudes from Doom II, as both opponents fill the same role: While the Heavy weapon dudes fire a constant stream of bullets, the Hell Razer instead fires a constant stream of energy. Category:Doom (2016) monsters